Numb
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Instead of the great Uchiha clan massacre, it was the great Uzumaki clan massacre. Naru lost her mom and swears revenge on the people who killed her clan and will do it anyway possible, but how good is revenge when you are numb? All information for this story is on the first chapter! Read it before you read the story!
1. INFORMATION ON STORY!

This is for my new story! This is how I'm doing the information first! So check here before you ask me questions and junk!

* * *

**Numb.**

_**Summary:**_ When Naru was 12 years old, her whole clan was attacked and killed. After she became cold towards everyone, especially her father. Obsessed with revenge and hurt deeply by her father, she leaves the villages at 13 to take down the people that killed her family. But when is it enough? How can you be happy when you are numb inside and out? Can she be saved in time or will it be too late?

_**Rating: **_M

_**Warnings: **_Violence, language.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto!

_**Important points in story:**_

-This is a Naru 'the bad guy' story.

-Naru is like Sasuke in the actual Naruto story!

-No pairing in this story!

-Uchiha clan is still alive and good!

-Uzumaki clan lives in Konoha and all possess some part of the rinnegan.

-Only one ninja can ever unlock the full powers of the rinnegan.

-Kyuubi is NOT sealed inside Kushina or Naru. He became a summon with them and is good.

-Sakumo Hatake still alive

-Orochimaru is still in the village, but is still evil and obsessed with power.

-Madara/ Obito never attacked on Naru's birth day.

-So Minato and Kushina didn't die on her birth day!

~Ages throughout story!~

-Naru- 12-17

-Kakashi- 26-31

-Sasuke- 12-17

-Minato- 35-40

-Kushina- 34

-Sakumo- 47-52

-Itachi- 17-23

-Orochimaru- 50-55

-Sarutobi- 68-69

-Karin- 13-17

-Suigetsu- 13-17

-Jugo- 13-17

-Madara/ Obito- 26-31

-Danzo- 69-74


	2. NARU

**NARU UZUMAKI. **

**Alias: **Uzumaki Princess, Angel of darkness.

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday: **October 10th

**Age: **12-17

**Height: **129.5cm-170.6cm (4'3''-5'6'')

**Weight:** 31.9kg-59.8kg (70.4lbs-132lbs)

**Blood:** B

**Rank: **Genin-12, Chunin-13, Rogue-13+

**Village: **Konohagakure- village hidden in the leaves

**Family: **Kushina Uzumaki (mom, dead), Minato Namikaze(dad)

**Personality: **She was a sweet, silly, loud and loving girl, but when she lost her mom and family she became cold, hateful towards some, obsessed with revenge and power and is emotionally unstable.

**Likes: **Family, friends-(before the massacre), training, reading, revenge

**Dislikes: **Being in trouble, people who killed her clan, her father-(after massacre)

**Strength(s): **Strong will/spirit, quick learner, kenjutsu, sealing, ninjutsu

**Weakness(es): **Emotionally unstable, brash sometimes, blunt, obsessed with revenge

**Goals: **To become a great ninja - Destroy the people who killed her clan

**Weapons: t**anto to katana, kunai, shuriken, bombs, senbon

**Fighting style: **kenjutsu, ninjutsu,

**Chakra type: **Lightning, wind, dark, a little light

**Extra information: **Has the full powers of the rinnegan a vast chakra amount, is connected with Kyuubi no kitsune, quick healer-when it's not too much damage.

**Look- **

**12 and younger- **

White/gray kimono, orange on the sleeve ends, opening, slit up the side, fishnet shirt underneath, wraps worn on right arm near the shoulder. Baggy dark blue pants- they go to the middle of her calves, fishnet under those, regular summer ninja shoes. Hair in pigtails, bangs in her face. Also wears a special Uzumaki clan necklace. Has a thick red sash on her waist holding the shirt closed and hides her tanto.

**13 and older- **

White/gray zip up, sleeveless shirt with Uzumaki symbol on the back in the middle and one on the front- smaller on the left side in the corner. Blue short shorts, tall dark gray boots that go up to the middle of her thighs. Dark blue gloves that cover her whole hand and goes to her armpits, wraps on the top and wrists. Still wears the Uzumaki clan necklace. Hair worn down, bangs partially held back by a purple clip sometimes, most of the time they are in her face. Wears a belt for her katana on her waist.

**JUTSU'S SHE USES IN STORY.**

**Kage bushin**

Creates tangible/real copies of user. B-rank.

**Taguu kage bushin**

Creates tangible/real copies of user in large amount. A-rank.

**Dragon fire**

User breathes fire along wires to target. C-rank, signs- Snake, dragon, rabbit, tiger.

**Manipulated shuriken**

Wires are connected to weapons and weapons can be controlled after throwing them. D-rank.

**Windmill triple attack**

Wires on weapons, two are decoys, the third is pulled back like a yo-yo. C-rank.

**Summoning **

User summons person, animals or items over long ranges, through blood. C-rank, signs- Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram.

**Delicate illness extraction**

User makes a cut with scalpel and pushes medical liquid in and extracts poison. B-rank.

**Fire dragon flame bullet **

Chakra turned fire, looks like dragons, that attack from the front, left and right. B-rank, signs- Ram, horse, snake, dragon, rat, ox, tiger.

**Lightning flash blade creation**

User seals weapons in a scroll, summons them by touch. B-rank.

**Element blade**

User channels element chakra into blade and gives it more power. B-rank.

**Dance of the crescent**

User creates clones and attacks with blade from the left, right and above. A-rank.

**Rasengan**

Rapidly spinning chakra concentrated in a ball, modeled from a tailed beast bomb. A-rank.

**Telescope jutsu**

User uses/creates a crystal ball to track a person. A-rank.

**Flying thunder god**

Let's the user transport instantaneously to a marked location. S-rank.

**Edo tensei**

Brings the dead back to life, all that is needed is a living body, DNA of person, it can only be stopped by user to started it. S-rank, signs- Tiger, snake, dog, dragon, clap hands.

**Elemental rasengan **

User adds chakra nature to the rasengan. S-rank.

**Elemental dragon **

User forms a dragon from chakra, it takes on the chakra nature chosen, it can do a lot of damage depending on chakra nature. S-rank.

**Naru's summons- Foxes. **

**Kurama – M. **

Kyuubi no kitsune.

**Shun – Speed, M.**

Super speed and power, has light gray fur, blue eyes.

**Akemi – Bright and beautiful, F.**

Extensive knowledge, can see a jutsu once and have all the information on it, has light blue fur, red eyes, Shun's mate.

**Yumiko – Child of beauty, F.**

Shape shifter, has silver fur, purple eyes, daughter of Shun and Akemi.

**Tsubasa – Wing, M.**

Grows wings and fly's has deep blue-gray fur, red eyes, son of Shun and Akemi.

**Ryuu – Dragon, M.**

Powers of the dragon blade. (Has any of the chakra natures and can control them.), has blue fur, green eyes.

**Takuya – To open, M.**

A ruthless fighter- doesn't stop until there is bloodshed. Black fur, gray eyes, twin brother to Takeru.

**Ayano – Painting/ color from, F.**

Can paint pictures and they can come to life. Has tan/white fur and pink eyes.

**Takeru – Warrior, M.**

Tough fighter, never gives up no matter what. Black fur, blue eyes, twin brother to Takuya, oldest.

**Ayaka – Colorful flower, F. **

A sage fox- has natural power and can give and heal others. Red fur, brown eyes.

**Yuki – Snow, F. **

Controls ice, wind, water, it's connected with her emotions. Blue/white fur, matching eyes.

**Nobu – Delay, M. **

A protective, strategist but very lazy. Orange fur and green eyes.

**Kouhei – Calm/peace, M.**

Very quiet, fur changes with backgrounds of scenery, perfect for spying. White fur(changes), light blue eyes.

**Yoko – Sun child, F. **

Has light chakra nature, can breathe life into something and control it, golden-blonde fur, golden eyes.

**Hotaru – Firefly, F. **

Sings a song and fur glows, lures targets into traps. Yellow fur(glows when she sings), lime green eyes, most of the time works with Kaori.

**Kaori – Fragrance, F. **

Releases a scent that invades all senses, almost like a genjutsu, can capture, lure or get someone talking, has purple/pink fur and violet eyes.


	3. The news

_**Brand new story! Enjoy it! No flames. **_

_**All information is on the 1st chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:The news**_

12 year old Naru Uzumaki- Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno walked toward the village gates followed by 26 year old Kakashi Hatake, their sensei.

They had just come back from a C-rank mission, even though they were only genin rank and had been on team 7 for only three months. But thanks to Naru throwing a temper tantrum and giving her dad Minato Namikaze the hokage, her very famous puppy dog pout, he broke down and gave them a simple escorting C-rank mission.

They had been attacked three times but easily beat the enemies without too many casualties.

But Naru got more excited because she was able to partially do her dad's signature jutsu; the flying thunder god. She had been training with the jutsu since she graduated.

"I can't wait to tell Tou-chan! Maybe he'll teach me the other part of the jutsu!"Naru said and did a skip and clapped her hands, Kakashi chuckled at her.

"You're such a dope. Do you think you can handle it?"Sasuke said and smirked, she growled and punch him in the arm hard, he hissed and chuckled.

"What about you? Mr. 'I unlocked my sharingan'!"she said, he blushed and shoved her.

"Shut up!"he said still blushing.

"Alright you two, enough."Kakashi said and ruffled both of their heads making Naru giggle and Sasuke grumble a little.

"Maybe your brother will be home."Naru said, he nodded.

"He should be, he was suppose to return yesterday."he said, Naru nodded and hummed a song her mom use to sing to her at night. Kakashi smiled as he listened to Naru hum the song Kushina sang to her, he heard it enough staying at Minato's house for one thing or another, he heard it many times over.

They arrived at the gates and started to head inside but two blurs landed down holding kunai out. "HALT!"they snarled, the team stopped and backed up, Naru smiled.

"Hi Kotetsu! Hi Izumo!"she said and waved at them with a big grin on her face, Kakashi caught the pity looks they sent to the happy girl, she looked at them confused and the look disappeared quickly.  
"Hi Naru-chan."Kotetsu said and smiled.

"Sorry about that..."Izumo said. "But..."  
"There was an incident last night..."Kotetsu said.

"What happened?"Kakashi asked, they glanced at each other and sighed.

"You'll hear soon..."they both said at the same time.

Kakashi nodded slightly and gently pushed his team in, he looked at Kotetsu and Izumo as he passed, they were giving Naru the same pity look as before.

_What's going on? What happened?_ He thought and followed his team.

They arrived at the hokage building and Naru burst into the room without knocking, of course.

"Tou-chan! Guess what!? I did the small part of the jutsu!"she yelled smiling, she giggled and looked up, the smile dropped as she saw Minato standing at the window, his head bowed and leaning on the window, he sighed and shook his head, he turned and smiled at her, even though it was fake.

"That's good Naru-chan..."he said and looked down, he gulped hard and sat down in his chair slowly.

"Tou-chan?"Naru asked.

"Sensei, what's going on?"Kakashi and gulped, Minato looked at him and sighed, he rubbed his face and sighed.

"We got...attacked last night- early this morning..."he said. "We lost a semi small number of people..."he said and sighed shakily.

"Is Kaa-chan at home?"Naru said walking up. "I wanna tell her..."she said and smiled resting her cheek on the desk.

"Naru..."he said and sighed and looked down, he turned and scooted the chair over to her, she stood there confused.

"What?"

"The... the Uzumaki clan...was attacked... no one survived..."he said and looked at her, she froze and blinked in shock, she gulped hard and her lip quivered.

"Kaa-chan?"she said.

"I'm sorry..."he said, she whimpered.

"No..."she said and stepped back.

"Naru."he said and moved forward, she backed up quickly.

"What happened?"Kakashi asked, Minato sighed and gulped.

"We're not sure exactly... but they were able to sneak in and take them out quickly, we don't know who...or why... nothing..."he said looking down. "Kushina was in there...we... we had gotten into argument and she went to stay with her clan that night..."he said and bit his lip hard, he heard a sniffle and looked at Naru.

"Its not true..."she said.

"Naru..."  
"You're lying!"she said.

"I'm not...I'm so sorry Naru-chan..."he said and stood up and walked towards her, she glared at him and pushed him away, she let out a cry and ran out of the office. "Naru!"he cried out and sighed, he stood up and leaned against his desk and covered his face and sighed.

"Sensei..."Kakashi said.

"Just go...just go..."he said and looked down.

They nodded and left quietly leaving Minato to grieve in his office, Kakashi looked at the sky and sighed.

"Is Naru gonna be okay?"Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..."Kakashi said. "Just go home...both of you..."he said and gulped.

Naru panted as she ran through the town, tears poured down her face and her hair blown back due to the speed she was running. She arrived at the Uzumaki compound and panted hard, she stopped and stared at the 'Do not cross' tape across the entrance of the compound, she shook and slid through the tape and walked up, she pulled her shoes off and walked down the outside hall and to the main house where she and Kushina would stay sometimes.

She looked down and saw bloody footprints leading from the main room where they had meetings and parties, they led to the hall, Naru panted hard as she followed them to her and Kushina's room, she pushed the door open and sniffled as she saw the blood on the ground and dirty footprints, then the body tape shaped as a woman.

She didn't have to guess who's body it was, she sniffled and walked up, she fell to her knees and let out a cry, she put her hands in the blood and whimpered as the blood was still wet, she fell forward and laid over the body shape and whimpered, tears fell from her eyes as she clenched her fists, both covered in blood, she gritted her teeth and sniffled.

"MOMMY!"she screamed and laid there, her vision blurred and she continued to cry.

Three hours later, Minato walked into the compound and saw her shoes there, he panted and walked down the hall and into the room, he looked down as he saw Naru laying half on the area where he found Kushina that morning, in her blood. He let out a small breath and looked at Naru again, she passed out, tears still on her cheeks.

He walked forward and gently lifted her up and sighed as he looked at Naru passed out. "I'm so sorry..."he whispered. "So sorry..."he said and nuzzled her head gently, she whimpered slightly.

He sighed and walked out and headed out and towards the hospital, he walked in and the nurses ran up and took the child from him and he gulped.

"I just want her here over night..."he said, they nodded and wheeled the girl away, he watched then turned and left quickly.

* * *

New story! Please read the information before you ask questions!

No flames!


	4. Alone

_**New story! Go to chapters 1 & 2 for all information!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:Alone**_

Three days after Naru found out the news and Minato put her in the hospital when she passed out, Naru checked herself out of the hospital and headed to her home. The place was a large three story house, it was all white and had blue trimming on it, it had a large yard, a medium size garden for Kushina and Naru to do sometimes together, there was a pool and a deck in the back as well.

Naru walked in slowly and peeked around a little, checked for her dad, but he wasn't there, she sighed and walked in all the way and shut the door, she walked up the steps slowly and found her room, she stared at it from the doorway.

It was painted purple with red trim and had little drawings and painting on it, photos taped and pinned to it all the over the place, her medium size bed in the middle, a small desk with a chair pulled out, her closet still open and her clothes clean and dirty strewn all over the floor.

She sighed and walked in, she focused and created 10 clones, they began to pack the things slowly, Naru gulped as she put her things away.

She had already decided she was moving out of her father's place to live in the compound, she hadn't told anyone this yet, she knew it wasn't a good idea but, she couldn't bear to part yet with her clan. She sighed as she pulled out different clothes and folded them and one by one each clone headed to the compound and put the things in the room.

They took notice that all the blood and weapons were cleaned up, all the tape used to outline the bodies were gone and there was sickly sweet smell in the air that covered up the old blood and body smell.

Naru sighed as each clone disappeared as they put the boxes down, she looked around her room, she pulled off the last board of pictures and set it on her box and bent down.

"Are you moving out on me?"Minato's silky voice floated in, she froze and blinked a few times then sighed as she turned and kept her eyes closed and walked forward, he stood leaning against her door.

"Excuse me."she said, he moved to the side.

"Naru, where are you going?"he asked following her down the stairs.

"Home."  
"You are home..."he said and got in front of her, she blinked at him, he noticed the emptiness and dullness in her eyes and sighed in his mind.

"No."she said and looked down. "I'm living in the compound."she said.

"Naru...that's not the best idea."  
"I don't care, it's what I chose and it's where I am going."she said and moved around, he stayed there crouched down, he turned and watched his only daughter walk out of his house and pull the door shut behind her.

"Oh Naru..."he whispered.

Naru pulled out her clothes piece by piece, she sneered at some of the items she held and tossed it behind her on the floor of a growing pile of 'Throw out clothes'. She got to the end of her box and sighed, her closet now was only a quarter of the way full, mainly it was clothes she got from her grandparents from her mom's side, thing she and her mom bought together and a few things she picked out herself.

"I gotta go shopping."she muttered, she turned and dug in her pack, she found her smaller bag that held a notebook, a wallet and a few other things.

She sat on her bed and pulled out the notebook, she scribbled down a list of things she wanted at the stores, so she didn't have to go into town to many times.

She pulled her bag on and stuffed the trash into a bag then walked out of the compound and walked down the street, she walked to the orphanage and walked in.

An older woman was at the desk, she had fair skin and brown hair that was slowly turning silver because of her age, she wore small glasses and a bright multicolored kimono.

"Hello Naru-chan, it's good to see you, are you alright?"she asked and gave her a small smile, Naru sighed.

"I... I brought some clothes and things, if you want to give them to the kids if they fit."she said and put the bag on the desk.

"Oh, thank you dear."she said and stood up. "Do you have time to sit and talk? Maybe have some tea?"  
"I'm sorry, but, I'm in a bit of a rush."she said and bowed and turned.

"Naru, I'm sorry, I heard."she said, Naru didn't say anything, she walked out and shut the door, the woman sighed and opened the bag, she gasped at the new things, and even some stuff that hadn't even been opened yet, everything Minato had bought her recently.

Naru walked toward the clothes store and walked in, there was a few people in there and music playing, she grabbed a cart and pushed it in front of her and began to look around slowly.

She grabbed a bunch of mesh shirts, see through and non see through and in different colors, she moved to the other shirts and got a bunch of regular shirts, kimono like shirts, hooded shirts, tank tops, long sleeve shirts and jackets.

She got pants, shorts, a few skirts that had to be worn with shorts underneath, she sighed as she walked to the shoes and grabbed three different pairs, then moved to accessories, grabbing sash's, belts, arm and leg warmers, hats, hair accessories and products, underwear and bra's.

She sighed and grabbed a few other things then checked out and used the money card she was given by her dad, it had plenty of money on it, from birthday's and holidays for years.

She noticed the lower prices and swiped it and put her pin it, she frowned at the lower price. "Do you all have a sale on your something?"she asked.

"Yes, we do."he said and smiled at her, she caught the pity look in his eyes and almost snarled, she sighed and took the bags and stormed out.

She created a clone and took some of the clothes to her house and others she kept and headed to the material store, she walked in and sighed, the owner looked up and smiled at Naru.

"Hello Naru-chan."he said.

"Hi, Fumio-san."she said and smiled.  
"What can I do for you today?"  
"I need you to put some symbols on some things..."she said, he nodded, she put the bags on the counter.

"Location?"  
"Back, middle."she said. "My clan symbol."she said, he nodded and counted all the tops she wanted done and set them on the rack and put a piece of paper with them of the design.

"It'll be done tomorrow afternoon, okay?"he asked, she nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."she said and waved.

"No problem."he said and waved as she left the building and headed to the store.

By time she got home, she had been gone for three hours and was exhausted, her head was pounding and her stomach growling.

She had two clones carrying her bags of food and herself carrying some books she bought of ninjutsu and others.

"Now to put everything away..."she muttered and sighed quietly to herself, she made some more clones and split up the duties and she put her food away.

She finished then hit her head with her hand. "I forgot the weapon store!"she groaned and walked out of the compound again and walked to weapon store and bought new weapons and weapon holders and paid, she walked home and sighed she yawned again and shook her head.

She walked to the living room after putting them away and sat on the couch, she flipped the TV on and flipped through the channels then stopped on one she liked and watched the show for a while.

She was drawn out of it when there was a knock on the door, she sighed and got up and opened the door a little and was greeted with Minato standing there, she sighed.

"What?"she asked quietly.  
"Can we talk?"he asked, she shrugged and walked away from the door, he sighed and walked in, he sat on the seat and she took her seat back on the couch, he sighed and looked down a little and gulped.

"Naru, I... why do you want...- no...- Can't you just stay with me?"he asked.

"I want to stay here."she said.

"Naru, you're 12 years old!"  
"And?"she asked.

"Please.."he said.

"No."  
"I don't like you being here alone, what if whoever did this, comes back?"he said, she looked down and away from him.

"And?"  
"Naru...please."he said and sat down next to her and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm fine here."she said and looked at the ground.

"I wish you would live with me..."he said, she continued to stare down, he sighed and stood up. "Alright, I guess I can't change your mind..."he said and walked out looking down, he glanced at her once more but she was staring at the ground still, he left and shut the door, she blinked hard and looked back at the TV again.

Minato walked towards his house, he took the rest of the day off and tomorrow off from the office, needing a break, just to breathe and give him the chance to think about all of this, he lost his wife, lover, best friend just a few days ago, and now his daughter wanted nothing to do with him.

"Minato."a silky but strong voice sounded, he turned and saw Sakumo walking with one of his wolf summons.

"Sakumo, Aki."he said and smiled at the two.

"What are you up to?"  
"Going home..."he said and shrugged. "I guess..."he said and sighed.

"Have you talked to Naru?"  
"Yeah, well I tried..."

"How's she taking it?"  
"Hard..."he said and sighed. "She's moved into the compound."he said looking down, Sakumo stopped.  
"By herself?"  
"Yeah."  
"What if they come back?"he said.

"I know... but she said she was going to live there..."he said and sighed. "I don't know what to do? I lost Kushina and now I'm losing Naru."he said and sighed, he rubbed his face quickly, Aki leaned against his leg comforting the man he smiled and pet her head, they arrived at his place and stood in front of his house.

"Maybe, she just needs time, if she thinks it'll be better then let her."Sakumo said and sighed.

"She wont even look at me, listen to me...nothing..."he said and slunk down on the steps. "What can I do?"he said and sighed.

"Maybe, Kakashi and I will talk to her... okay?"he said and smiled.

"You will?"  
"Yeah."he said and smiled.

"Thank you Sakumo."he said, Sakumo nodded and stood up, he sighed.

"If you need anything, we're three house down."he said and winked, he walked out and patted his leg for Aki, she jumped up and followed her owner out with her tail wagging.

-*o*-

Naru sighed and turned the stove on low as she heard the knocking on the door, she ran up and opened it, she was greeted with Kakashi and Sakumo there.

"What? I'm trying to cook."she said.

"Can we come in and talk?"  
"I don't want to talk."she said.

"Well, can we come in and we talk, you listen."Sakumo said and took a step, she sighed and walked away, he smiled and walked in followed by his son.

Naru stirred the noodles in the pan a little and sighed.

"Naru, we need to talk about this... are you sure you want to live here? All by yourself?"  
"I'm not by myself."she said.

"Hm?"  
There was sounds of claws hitting the wood flooring and a fox came in and jumped on the counter and sat down.

"Ah."Sakumo said.

It was Kurama or better known as Kyuubi no kitsune, when he was about to sealed into Kushina, he made a deal to become a summon if they didn't seal him, so since then Kurama could be summoned by the Uzumaki clan members if they needed it.

"Smells good."Kurama said.

"Okay, but still..."Sakumo said. "What are you going to do if those people come back?"  
"Fight."she said and shrugged.

"Naru...these people took down everyone in the clan..."Kakashi said. "You're good but..."he said.

"Whatever!"she said and turned the stove off and drained the noodles.

"Why don't you just stay with your father? He needs his daughter..."Sakumo said, Naru stayed silent and put the noddles in a bowl and finished the sauce, she set it down and grabbed two bowls, Kurama jumped down and focused, turning into a human and took a seat.

"Naru..."Sakumo said.

"I don't want to talk about this!"she yelled and slammed her hands down on the counter and panted, she blinked hard, they looked at the girl and sighed.

"Maybe you both should leave."Kurama said and stood up, they nodded.

"Alright...but, Naru if you need someone to talk to... you're more then welcome to come find me."Sakumo said.

"Me too."Kakashi said.

"Just remember it Naru."Sakumo said and left with Kurama shutting and locking the door, he turned back to see Naru covering her face and crying hard, she sniffled and let out a shaky breath, he walked up and rubbed her shoulders gently and ushered her to the table, she sat down and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't want anything to do with...anyone of them!"she said and whimpered.

"I know kit."Kurama said and sighed. "It's understandable..."he said, she sighed and got some food and put it in her bowl and put the sauce on it, he sat down and made his own food. "If you want, I can bring some of there summons, they can stay here too..."he said, she shrugged and ate her food silently.

~o0o~

Minato walked toward the compound, it was 10:00am, the skies were cloudy and dark, thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky, there was an aura of sadness in the air.

Today was the day of the Uzumaki memorial service, they had all the bodies ready and they were going to have everyone pay respects to the lost clan.

Minato was dressed in slightly baggy, black pants, and a matching black, long sleeve shirt with the collar sticking up a bit, he didn't wear his hatai-ate today either. He walked into the compound and knocked on the door, he tried the handle and it was opened, he walked in slowly.

"Naru?"he said. "Come on, it's time for the memorial."he said and walked down the hall, his heart began to beat hard against his chest at the silence, images of finding her dead too flashed in his mind, he shook it off, he walked to her room but it was empty, he sighed and peeked into the bathroom, which was also empty. He scratched his head and tried to think, he looked around through the house and in the outdoor springs, he walked back into the house and sighed.

"Where is she?"he muttered.

"What do you want Minato?"Kurama said, he yelped and spun around, he sighed and hit his chest, the fox smirked.

"Geez..."he said. "Where is Naru?"  
"She already left."he said.

"She was suppose to wait for me..."he said frowning a little.

"I guess she wanted to pay private respects I don't know!"he said. "She just left."he said, Minato sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks."he said and left shutting the door, Kurama looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he walked down the hall and jumped into her bed and curled up falling back asleep.

Naru watched Minato leave the compound, she sat on the roof of the house, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, she wore the all black outfit they wore during memorial services, her hair was down and blew around with the wind, she sighed and pushed it out of her face.

She was suppose to go to the funeral but couldn't, she didn't want the sympathy, the 'I'm so sorry for loss', the 'If there is anything I can do let me know', and the pity looks.

She closed her eyes and balled her fists and sniffled slightly and sighed quietly. _Mom..._she thought and let a tear roll from her eye down her cheek, she slid down and jumped down, she walked down the roads looking down and walked to the pier.

It looked over a small pond in Konoha and had trees lined all around it and had six different piers around it, she walked to the one where she and her mom would have picnics every week. She walked to the end and sat down, her legs dangling down and she stared at her reflection.

Minato arrived and sighed as he walked up and looked at the photos lined up, Kushina's was in the middle, in total there were 60 pictures, he sighed and looked around but Naru was no where in sight. _Where are you Naru?_ He thought, he got his bouquet and stood in the front as people were given flowers to place in front of the photo's, he heard a few crying, those who might have been close to the slain clan members.

Sakumo walked up to him and stood next to him comforting his life long friend, Jiriaya came up, Minato gave him a small smile.

The man had shown up two days after everyone found out, he brought Tsunade back, who had left to travel around, she came up and they stood there and watched them place the flowers down, then placed their own down. "Where is Naru?"Jiriaya whispered to Minato, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, they looked down.

Naru stood now at the bank and picked up some smooth stones and threw them, letting them skip across the water, she sighed and dropped the stones, a drop hit her head, she looked up as the skies opened up and rain began to fall, she blinked as her body and hair was soaked with rain, she sniffled and gulped a little, she looked down and stared at the rocks, all of them by each other, one rock was in the river away from the others all alone she walked over and picked it up.

"We're the same... all alone in this big place."she said. "No one..."she said and sighed, she put it down in the water and pushed it in the dirt a little, the mud rose and clouded the view she blinked at the dark reflection, she stared at it a little then sighed and got up, she flung the mud off her hand and walked away.

She walked to her home and looked around at the darkness and blinked, she went to her room and laid down, Kurama lifted his head and walked up to her, he jumped up and curled up next to her. She closed her eyes and let the dark overtake her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, Naru's starting to change!

I got a small guest flame about all the information I put up, of course I deleted the review! but I want to say the reason I put all the information up is because I always get questions that I've already answered, so if you review and you have an account you'll be told to go to the chapters of information! GET OVER IT!

Read and review, don't flame!


	5. Different

_**Chapter 3:Different **_

Two weeks later, Minato sat in his office and looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."he said, the door opened and team 7 walked in, returning from their latest mission, capture pet Tora, the dreaded D-rank mission that just about every ninja hated.

Sasuke held the squirming, yowling cat as it tried to escape, his owner the diamayo's wife came up.

"Tora-chan! Mommy missed you so much! Don't you ever run away again!"she said and hugged the cat tight to her chest as it struggled and tried to escape, Sasuke sighed and rubbed the scratches all over his body.

Minato looked at them and looked at Naru, she stood to the side looking out the window, she wore a kimono like shirt that was open a little in the front showing the mesh shirt underneath, the shirt was a light gray almost white color with orange trimming on the sleeve ends and the collar area, the shirt went past her butt slightly and was held closed by a large red sash around her waist, she had baggy, dark blue pants on that ended in the middle of her calves with mesh leading from them to her ankles and standard shinobi shoes. Her hair was held still in pony tails and her hatai-ate under her bangs slightly.

She also had a strap under the sash that was hard to see, it held her own tanto, she had been getting the lessons for years on kenjutsu, so she had her own clan tanto that in time, she would have been given a special clan katana.

"Well done team 7."Minato said and smiled at them, they nodded and took their pay. "You got it done in record time..."he said and chuckled, they grumbled slightly at the cat. "Well, I do have other missions if you are interested..."he said and looked at them, they nodded and agreed, Naru just stared out the window, he sighed to himself. "I have weed pulling, babysitting, house painting...-"  
"Can't we get another C-rank?"Sasuke asked. "We completed the last one perfectly..."he said and sighed.

"Hm..."Minato said and smirked, he looked at Kakashi who was smirking slightly, the man nodded with a shrug. "Well, I think I have just the one then..."he said and chuckled. "An escort mission... think you can do it?"he asked.

"Hai!"Sasuke and Sakura said and smiled.

"Bring in our visitor!"he called, they turned and the door opened, an older man who was probably in his late 50's maybe earlier 60's, he was heavily drunk, the way he stumbled in slightly and leaned against the door, and with the almost empty sake bottle in his hand.

"What the- I requested ninja and you give me little brats?!"he said.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, they are more then qualified to handle this mission."Minato said and smiled.

"Hmph."he said. "They look like they couldn't protect a fly!"he said, Sasuke scowled at the insults thrown, Sakura looked down upset a little, Naru blinked at the man and sighed.

"I mean I have an important job to do! And I get a bunch of little snot nosed brats!"he said and walked in more, Minato sighed. "I have-"  
"If you have such a damn problem with it, then leave and do it yourself."Naru said glaring at him, he glared back at her. "It's so damn important... then suck it up..."she said, he grumbled and looked away from her.

"Naru..."Minato said giving her a light glare she looked away from him.

"Fine..."Tazuna said and huffed.

"Thank you Tazuna-san...we'll be leaving in the morning."Minato said and nodded, he hummed and walked out, they sighed at the man, Minato looked at Naru and sighed.

"Naru..."he said, she glanced at him slightly. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?"he asked, she sighed and turned away and walked out, he sighed and looked down he look in a breath and smiled at them. "Well, dismissed team 7, you leave at 9 in the morning."he said, they nodded and left, Minato sighed and slumped as they left, he twirled his pen a little and thought about everything. _I don't know what to do anymore, Kushina..._he thought.

The next morning Naru was leaning against the village gates, Tazuna walked up to the gates and sneered at her, she rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Listen brat, if you think you'll get away with that again, you're wrong!"he said, she continued to stare out at the forest, he scoffed. "Good for nothing brat."  
"Keep pissing me off, and I might just let something happen to you."Naru said, he looked at her, she glared at him with emotionless eyes, he gulped slightly and huffed again looking away as the others showed up.  
"Are we all ready?"Kakashi asked, they nodded. "Alright, on to the land of waves."he said.

They started their trek towards the land of waves, it was off the land of fire, it was a collection of small islands all together.

They walked for almost three hours, nothing had happened but Kakashi was on guard but still relaxed, they passed a small puddle of water, Naru glanced at it then fished into her pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, she popped it in her mouth and threw the wrapper on the puddle and smirked.

They walked a little farther away from it, before a loud explosion sounded behind them, they turned and saw two bodies laying on the ground, fried to a crisp still twitching slightly before they stilled completely.

Kakashi looked at them and noticed their garbs, or what was left of their garbs. _The demon brothers from the hidden mist village...hmm..._he thought, he looked and saw Naru standing there with a smirk on her face. _Did she sense them too? _He thought.

"Naru-chan, did you know?"  
"They weren't hiding their chakra, and it hasn't rained in two weeks, why would a puddle be in the middle of the road?"she said and sighed stuffing her hands in her pockets and looked away.

"Hm... so two rogue chunin coming after us..."Kakashi said and looked at Tazuna, he gulped and looked away. "Why do I get the feeling, you aren't telling us the truth?"he said, Tazuna looked at them then glared.

"What are you saying!? Trying to call me a liar!?"he said.

"Well, you're getting defensive when I simply asked a question, I don't care about your reason, but I don't like to be lied to, and I don't like my team's lives being put on the line because of it... now spill it."he said, Tazuna sighed.

"They were probably after me... in my land, we are a very poor place, not much money, no ninja, a man came years ago... he took over and has destroyed the place..."  
"Who?"Kakashi asked.

"Gato..."  
"The Gato?"he said.

"Yes, he may be a big corporate man in the light, but, in the dark, he is a dirty man, sells drugs, kills people... he took over our land and-...well, he's after my head..."he said. "I am building a bridge... that will connect our land with the mainland, doing this will break the hold he has on us... he fears the bridge and wants to eliminate the threat... I am the bridge builder... so he wants my head."he said and gulped looking down. "I didn't tell the full truth, because we could barely afford this rank of mission..."he said. "If you leave me now, I will be killed and the town will completely fall..."he said.

"_sigh..._so this mission is more of a B-rank then a C-rank..."Kakashi said and looked to the sky and thought.  
"We're genin, we can't handle something this difficult..."Sakura said gently, Tazuna looked down.

"Why don't we just continue on..."Sasuke said, they looked at the boy. "I mean, why should we just give up, two threats were just taken out by a bomb...how much harder could it get?"he said.

_If we continue on, the next one they send, could be a lot harder..._Kakashi thought he heard a shuffle and looked, he saw Naru walked forward, they watched the girl continue then pause a little ways away, Sasuke smirked and nodded, Sakura blushed then nodded a little.

"Alright Tazuna, be glad, you got yourself a brave team."Kakashi said and smiled, Tazuna sighed and smiled a little, he bowed slightly.

"Thank you all."he said.

"Let's continue."Kakashi said.

-*o*-

"I thought I could trust you!"Gato snarled.

"Watch how you speak to me!"the man sitting across from the short but powerful man growled.

"You're little ninja's were killed instantly!"He said. "I hope you can do better then them!"he said, the man sitting on the couch reached behind him and pulled a huge sword out and Gato froze at the tip was at his neck while the man holding it was still sitting.

"I said watch how you speak, you're talking to Zabuza; the demon of the mist. I'll go myself this time."he said. "And I will be the last thing he ever sees."he said and chuckled darkly.

-*o*-

The team sailed across the water silently and finally made it to the land, they got off the boat, Tazuna had explained everything in detail on the way there and they agreed to stay.

"Alright, I need to get home, in one piece."he said.

The team set out walking through the woods slowly, all of them had their guards up and were ready for anything.

Kakashi looked at Naru and sighed to himself, he kept thinking about her and everything that's been happening, how she closed herself off from the team, it took all of them and missions to get the girl to come out again.

*o*

_Naru laid on the bed sniffling, she was wrapped up in a red, orange and white quilt that she and her mom would wrap themselves in at night. _

_It had been one day since Sakumo and Kakashi had to try to talk to the girl but didn't, only succeeded in making her more upset. _

_She sniffled and breathed in her mom's scent on the blanket, it smelled like lilies, the forest and a little ramen, it brought more tears to her eyes when she took in the smell. _

_She heard claws on the wood floor but ignored it, suddenly Pakkun jumped up and sat down on the bed. _

"_Naru-chan."he said and gently pawed her head. _

"_Get off!"she snarled at him, he froze then jumped off and sat by the bed and looked at her. _

"_Naru... Kakashi sent you a letter..."he said, Naru didn't move to take it, he sighed. "He said there is a team practice... 11 o clock."he said_

"_I don't care."she said. _

"_Naru..."Pakkun said. _

"_Just leave me alone!"she snarled glaring at the dog, he slunk a little then nodded. _

"_Okay."he said and left quickly. _

_He ran straight to Kakashi's place, he walked in and Sakumo smirked at the dog, he walked up the stairs and into Kakashi's room, the man was still sound asleep on his bed, Pakkun jumped up and nudged him with his nose. _

"_Boss... boss!"he barked, Kakashi jumped and looked at the dog. _

"_What?"he said and propped himself up a little and rubbed his face. _

"_Naru wont come..."he said, Kakashi sighed and slunk a little. _

"_Alright, I'll go visit her later..."he said and dropped his head back down on the bed, Pakkun curled up next to him and rested with him. _

_Kakashi got up an hour later and dressed, he walked out and headed to Naru's place, he slipped in and walked into Naru's room, she was still laying on the bed sniffling a little. _

"_Naru..."he said gently, she shifted a little, he bent down and touched her head gently. "Look at me."he said, she peeked at him a little then looked away. "I'm so sorry Naru..."he said, she sniffled again and wiped her nose looking away. "Do you want me to do anything?"  
"Yes, leave me alone!"she snarled, he sighed and rubbed her head a little and left silently listening to her cries start up again. _

Kakashi was drawn out of his memories with the bushes next to them rustled, they gasped then sighed as a white rabbit hopped out and nibbled on the grass.

"A white rabbit..."Sakura said.

_A snow rabbit, it shouldn't be white... they only have white fur in the winter...this was raised indoors...so the next attack is here..._he thought and glanced around.

_No wonder the others failed... it's Kakashi, the copy ninja..._Zabuza thought then smirked, he pulled his blade out and got ready.

"LOOK OUT!"Kakashi yelled and pushed his team and Tazuna down just as the blade went soaring over top their heads and landed in the tree, Zabuza jumped down and landed on the blade and smirked.

_That's..._Kakashi thought, he got up and walked out. "Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the hidden mist..."he said.

"Kakashi of the sharingan... did I get that right?"he said and chuckled. "It's too bad, but you got to hand over the old man..."he said and smirked.

_Kakashi has a sharingan? _Sasuke thought and looked at his sensei. _No way, I thought only my clan had it..._he thought. _Could he be...?_

"Sharingan..."Tazuna said.

"What is it?"Sakura asked.

"A doujutsu, somewhat rare, it can understand ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and reflect it back on the attacker... but there is more to it then that...a lot more."Sasuke said.

"You only scratched the surface, the sharingan can analyze an opponent's movements perfectly as well...it's a pain..."he said. "But this will be fun."he said. "You, Kakashi, were in our bingo books, it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi of the sharingan."he said.

"Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!"Kakashi said and lifted his hatai-ate revealing his sharingan. "I'm ready."he growled, Zabuza smirked and jumped down with his blade and focused, mist rolled in and everyone was on guard as their eyesight became impaired.

"What's going on?"Sakura whispered. "Sensei, who is he?"she asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, the old leader of the hidden mist assassination group. He is the master of the silent kill."he said.

"Silent?"Naru said.

"It's so fast, you pass through this life without realizing what has happened...the sharingan can not fully neutralize it, so be on your guard."he said, they gasped and let out a shaky breath. "If we fail, we only lose our lives."he said.

"How can you say that?!"Sakura snarled.

The mist grew thicker and they gasped when they couldn't even see Kakashi anymore.

"Sensei!?"Sakura cried.

"Eight points."Zabuza's voice sounded in the mist, they gulped. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian arteries, kidneys, heart... now which will be my kill point?"he said, they gasped, Naru shook a little, her knees were quaking and she felt like she would fall any second.

Kakashi's chakra spiked and the mist cleared a little around them, they sighed as they could see Kakashi again, Sasuke stared in shock. _I feel like I can't breath... one little breath, movement of the eyes, will draw his attack... it's suffocating! If it continues, I'll go insane. The clash of two jounin intent on attacking, I've never felt anything so chilling, its like my own life is being cut off... no I can't bear it!_Sasuke thought and moved his kunai towards his chest intent to put himself out of his misery.

"Sasuke!"Kakashi barked, he gasped and looked at him. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, I promise."he said. "I will not allow my friends to die. Trust me."he said and eye smiled at them, they sighed and looked at their sensei.

"I wouldn't be so sure."Zabuza said and appeared in between them, Kakashi turned his sharingan spinning, they gasped and jumped back as Kakashi stopped his swing and stabbed his stomach, liquid poured out. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, they gasped as Zabuza swung his blade straight through Kakashi's body, they stared in shock but sighed as it turned to pure water, Zabuza gasped. _The water clone jutsu..._he thought and sighed as Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"Game over."he said.

"Very clever, you had already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech, very good, but..."

".. I'm not that easy to fool!"Zabuza said, Kakashi gasped as Zabuza swung around and went to kick him, Kakashi ducked, he flipped and tried to kick, Kakashi jumped in the air and hit Zabuza in the head and flipped back with the team, he growled.

"I guess I have to take it up a notch."he said glaring.

~o0o~

Kakashi checked Zabuza's neck to see if he was dead, but it was still, he glared at the boy in the trees wearing a mist hunter ninja mask.

"He's dead..."he said.

"But..."Naru said and glared. "That's not fair!"she said and snarled as the boy picked up Zabuza's body and disappeared. "How can that be?!"she snarled.

"As ninja, the things that we encounter, our never easy..."Kakashi said looking at her, she sighed and looked away, she gritted her teeth and let out growl, he smiled at her and ruffled her hair gently.

"We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge..."Kakashi said and smirked, they nodded and set out, halfway home Kakashi wavered slightly then fell to the ground, they gasped.

"Kakashi?"Naru asked and bent down next to him, he was unconscious, they nodded and carried the man to Tazuna's house and set him in a bed letting him rest.

Kakashi opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his head spun around in circles. "So, you're awake."a woman said, he groaned and sat up.  
"I over did it..."he said and held his head.

"That's why you need to lay back down and rest!"she said, he sighed and laid back down and sighed.

"Sensei's up..."Sakura's voice sounded, he sighed as his team and Tazuna came into the room and sat around him.

"I am Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter."she said, Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."he said.

"That eye of yours is really cool, but if it wears you out so much, you shouldn't use it..."Sakura said.

"Sorry..."he said staring at the ceiling still.

"Who was that kid?"Naru asked.

"He's an elite tracking ninja from the village hidden in the mist, their job is to track a rogue ninja and stop them... they have the secrets of the village in them and it's their job to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."he said, he pulled himself up and sighed as he stared at his lap thinking, something in the back of his mind nagging him slightly. _If Zabuza is dead, why do I have this feeling? Something's not right..._he thought.

*o*

_First I'll cut the bandages and drain some of the blood. _The boy from earlier sat next to Zabuza and

went to pull out the senbon in his neck, Zabuza's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Enough I'll do it."he said. "Damn it your brutal Haku."

"You're the one who's brutal, if you keep pulling them out like that you really will be dead."

"How long are planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off!"he said, Haku pulled it off slowly, his

face almost reminded you of a girls face, soft skin and eyes, and with his long hair you would guess he

was a girl.

"I have good memories of this mask... plus this mask helped fool that ninja."he said. "If I hadn't

jumped in you'd be dead now... for sure."

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not in the pressure points in my neck! Cruel as usual I

think you love it."

"It was the only sure way, then I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about

that even more. The neck is more vulnerable, there is no layer of muscles so I could straight to the

pressure points."he said, Zabuza tried to get up. "There's no point in trying to move, you'll be numb for

a week... but with you I know you'll be moving in half the time."he said.

"You're so innocent and yet clever at the same time rare combination, that's why I keep you around."

"I'm still a kid what do you expect?"he said and smiled with a blush on his cheeks. "The mist has cleared."he said and stood up. "Next time, will you be alright?"  
"Next time, I'll see right through that sharingan."he said.

*o*

"Sensei?"Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"A funny feeling... I'm going to begin training you tomorrow."he said.

"Why?"  
"Because, Zabuza is still alive."he said, they gasped and looked at him shocked.

"But you checked his pulse."  
"Yes, but it was only a temporary death... that kid is on his side I bet."he said and sighed.

"How are you going to teach us?! You can barely move!"Sakura said.

"I can still teach you."he said and smiled.

"How do you know for sure? That is he still alive?"Naru asked.

"Trackers, as I said, it's their job to take out the rogue, but, when they kill the person, they are suppose to take the corpse out then and there, the boy took Zabuza's body with him..."he said. "And, what did he use to take him down?"he asked.

"Senbon..."Naru said getting it.

"Exactly, when training, you can learn how to use those senbon to hit a person, making it look like they are dead, their heart will stop completely, but after a while, it will start again...that's what the boy did..."he said.

"So, we get training and take this guy down."

"How stupid."a boy said, they turned, a little kid stood there, in green overalls, a pale shirt and a big, white hat with a green strip on it.

"Inari!"  
"Grandpa!"he said and hugged the man.

"That was very rude Inari!"Tsunami snarled.

"It's the truth, they'll all die in the end!"he said. "It's stupid."he said and moved away.

"Little brat."Naru said quietly.

"You're just a bunch of idiots, if you want to live, then go home."he said.

"Fine, we'll go home, might as well kiss your grandfather goodbye then."Naru said, he turned and glared at her, she returned it.

"Stupid."he said, she scoffed and stood up and walked past him, he looked at her as she walked out of the house and shut the door, Kakashi sighed.

"What's wrong with that one?"Tsunami asked.

"She's been through a lot recently..."he said and sighed. "I'm sorry..."he said.

Naru sat on the dock staring at her reflection and sighed to herself and gritted her teeth, she blinked hard as a tear fell and made a ripple in the water. _Mom..._she thought.

* * *

I GOT **NO **REVIEWS! :[ I was sad... so review please!


	6. The clan heir

I've gotten like no reviews...it sucks!

* * *

_**Chapter 4:The clan heir**_

Naru, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked through the woods two weeks later, heading back to the leaf finally.

They were able to train and beat Zabuza and Haku again and the villager's finally stood up and took down Gato themselves, taking their land back, their freedom back, and giving his money back to everyone. Tazuna was able to finish the bridge and instantly they were able to get more food again and everything was turning up for the land of waves.

Naru walked on and kept thinking about everything, she lifted her hand and flexed her hand again looking at her bandaged hand and gulped, she sighed and shook her head again letting her arm fall. _Weird..._she thought.

Kakashi watched Naru closely, she was still exhausted, her chakra was dangerously low and her body was still healing, he sighed and thought about the fighting, it was strange, that's for sure.

-*o*-

_Naru sat on the bridge railing relaxing, Kakashi sat a few feet from her and Sakura was close to him, Tazuna was working on the bridge with the few remaining workers he had. Sasuke was back at the house, he tired himself out in training, plus Kakashi wanted to be sure nothing would happen to Tsunami and Inari, he wouldn't put it past Gato to go after Tsunami and Inari to get to Tazuna. _

_Suddenly mist built up and they were instantly on their feet surrounding Tazuna, Zabuza's chuckled echoed around them. _

"_Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi."he rumbled. "You still got those brats I see."he said, Zabuza and Haku walked out together. _

"_So, I had it right, it was all an act with a mask as a prop..."he said. _

_Naru flipped back as she dodged Haku's swipe, he chuckled and focused, thousands of needles appeared, Naru looked around and growled._

_'He doesn't want to kill her.'Zabuza thought. _

_The needles came down flying towards Naru who yelled in horror, Kakashi gasped and flinched as the smoke rose from the damage. _

_The smoke cleared and they gasped as they saw Haku laying on the ground and Naru standing over him panting hard, needles sticking out of her arm, she growled and jerked them out and threw them down. _

"_Impossible..."Zabuza said. _

_Haku groaned and sat up a little and growled at the girl. "I thought you faster."Naru said and chuckled, he growled and focused, water around them rose up and formed rectangles around Naru in a large dome. _

"_What is that?"Kakashi said. _

"_Haku's secret jutsu..."Zabuza said and chuckled. _

_Haku walked into the mirror, Naru panted and watched as Haku appeared in each mirror. "What the-?!"she said, he held up needles and flung them, Naru screamed as she was sliced and stabbed with needles from all around. _

"_Naru!"Sakura yelled, Kakashi growled and went to run after her, Zabuza moved in front of him. _

"_No, no, Kakashi, you know the score, you go for Haku, I go for the bridge builder."he said and chuckled, Kakashi growled and tried to think of an idea as he watched Naru fall to the ground and shake in pain. _

_Naru whimpered in pain as she looked around, she struggled up and started to crawl a little, Haku shot out needles and she groaned and fell to the ground with a thud, blood dripping down her face, she panted and growled. _

"_You are no match for me..."Haku said. "Give in now."he said and held up the needles. _

"_Shut up."she growled and sighed as she stood up slowly and looked around. 'Which is the real one?'she thought._

"_Here!"Sakura yelled and threw a kunai, Naru spotted it coming towards her, she moved to take it but Haku reached out and grabbed it, Naru growled at him and slumped a little. 'My leg is tingling... is it going numb?'she thought, she pulled the needles out of her leg and sighed. _

_There was a whistling noise and Haku was hit with six shuriken, it knocked him back out of the mirror and on the ground, Sasuke appeared and spun over him and kicked right down on Haku's body, he coughed up blood Sasuke jumped back and stood there panting. _

_Haku got up slowly and panted, he growled and ran towards Sasuke, he got ready his sharingan blazing, he jumped over Haku and dodged his blow, he landed a kick to Haku's back making the boy cry out and fall, his mask cracked with the impact. _

_Naru got up slowly and panted, she walked towards the mirrors and went to slip through, she cried out as she felt a sharp pain, she turned and saw needles in her legs, the mirror next to her shined and needles appeared, she gasped and jumped backwards as they shot out and stabbed her from all around again, she screamed and fell to her knees and whimpered as she was cut up more and more. _

_Sasuke growled and flipped up and got ready, he sighed and flew through signs. 'Fireball jutsu!' he yelled and the fireball shot towards Haku and mirrors, Naru looked up a little as the fireball hit the mirrors, needles began to fly at her again, she screamed in pain and covered her head and neck. _

"_How?!"Sasuke snarled. _

"_Even if I am not in the jutsu, it still carries on until I say so... she'll never make it out."he said, Sasuke snarled and began to fly through hand signs and attack Haku. _

_Zabuza and Kakashi battled each other and Sakura protected Tazuna, Naru whimpered in pain as she struggled to get up, she snarled in anger. 'I can't preform my clan jutsu while being nailed so many times all over... so quickly too...'she thought and sighed, she sat down and pulled the needles from her body slowly, making sure not to cause anymore wounds to her body. _

_She panted hard and groaned as her eyes began to burn, her body was shaking hard in exhaustion and pain. _

_She watched Sasuke battle Haku, she groaned as she pulled her heavy body off the ground and panted, she fell again as her head throbbed. _

_She heard a familiar chirping she knew oh so well, and an inhuman growl, she looked up and saw Zabuza being held by Pakkun and the gang, while Kakashi stood in front of him with his lightning blade sparking and chirping away, he was talking to him. _

_Sasuke jumped in the air after kicking Haku in the air, he followed him and grabbed the boy and flung him back down pinning his arms down to his body and both went flying down and slammed into the ground, Sasuke panted and stumbled back and Haku fell and laid there on the ground. _

_He groaned and moved a little, he watched Kakashi launch out and land the hit to Zabuza's chest, killing him instantly. He watched Zabuza's body fall to the ground, his blood splattering on the concrete, Haku got up quickly and backed up and looked at them. _

"_Now it's your turn."Kakashi growled and started his jutsu up again and ran toward Haku, he landed the blow in the middle of his chest, Haku stumbled and pulled back. _

"_Now... it's her turn..."he rasped and focused. _

_The ice dome shined bright, they all watched as needles flew at Naru, she screamed as she was cut and stabbed repeatedly without a break, she fell to the ground trying to protect herself but couldn't stop the blows. _

"_Stop it!"Kakashi snarled. _

"_No."he said and coughed up blood. _

_Suddenly there was laughing, they turned and saw Gato standing there with thugs. "Well, well, well, this is how it's happening...Zabuza is dead... at least I don't have to pay that pathetic kitten."he said and kicked Zabuza's body. Haku growled and threw thousands of senbon just as the blood lost hit him and he collapsed but took Gato's life with him._

_There was a scream, they turned and saw Naru scream in pain, she was standing up, the mirrors exploded as her chakra sparked, the ice shards shooting out, Kakashi pushed his team and Tazuna down as the shards hit some of the thugs too. _

_They watched in shock as Naru stood there, needles all throughout her body, blood all over her, she moaned and fell to her knees then face down. _

_Kakashi ran over and gently turned her over, he touched her neck, it was still, it made his heart skip a beat, he gulped and sighed as he felt Naru's chakra still going, so she was still alive._

"_Is she okay?"Sasuke asked. _

"_Yeah."he said. "She's been put in a temporary death...she'll make it."he said. "I think..."he said and sighed. "Right now we got bigger problems."he said and looked at the thugs. _

"_Well, even if Gato is gone, we ain't leaving until we get paid, so we'll just hit the town."they said, suddenly there was an arrow shot out and caught the thug who was just talking, they turned and smirked as they saw Inari and Tsunami with the whole village, Tazuna sniffled. _

"_They all came..."he said and sighed. _

"_You finally made it."Sasuke said and smirked, Inari giggled and nodded. _

"_If you want to go after our village, you'll go through us!"the villager's cheered loudly and started to run towards them, the thugs yelled and jumped over the bridge to the boat there trying to get away as quickly as possible. _

_Kakashi chuckled at the turn of events, he looked at Naru and sighed, his mind going over the event. 'What caused those things to explode? It wasn't Haku's death...'he thought then shook his head and gently lifted Naru and carried her to the village to get taken care of. _

_-*o*-_

Naru shook her head and sighed quietly, she stumbled slightly and Kakashi caught her and lifted her up, she struggled and glared

"Let me go."she said.

"You're still too weak, just relax."he said, she pouted slightly but relaxed in his arms and soon she was sound asleep.

The team walked home and arrived quickly, they walked to the hokage tower and walked in after Minato called for them.

Minato gasped when he saw Naru bandaged up, Kakashi gently set her on the couch, not waking her up once.

"What happened?"

"Our little C-rank mission was a lot tougher then Tazuna-san let on..."he said and sighed. "We fought Zabuza Momochi."he said, Minato looked shocked then looked at Naru. "She battled Zabuza's partner, she's still wounded, she got put in a false death..."he said, Minato blinked and gently brushed Naru's bangs out of her face and sighed.

"Naru..."he whispered. "Thank kami..."he said and sighed.

Suddenly she moaned and opened her eyes and looked around, she jumped and sat up quickly and rubbed her face and sighed as she stood up slowly and shook, Minato stood up and sighed. "Just relax Naru..."he said, she sighed and looked down and gulped.

"I'm fine."she said and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and stood there, Minato sighed and walked back over.

"Give me a quick description."he said, Kakashi nodded and told Minato the quick version of the mission before agreeing to give a full mission report.

"Alright team 7, although worried but I am proud you all accomplished this mission."he said and smiled. "I would, if possible, take you all out for a celebration..."he said and chuckled, they chuckled along with him. "Dismissed."he said. "But Naru wait."he said, they walked out and Naru stood there. "Can you look at me?"he asked, she looked at him but stared at the wall behind him, but he didn't comment on it. "Would you like to get some supper with me? Just talk..."he said, she sighed.  
"I'm really tired..."  
"Please Naru."he said, she sighed and shrugged, he smiled and stood up and walked out with Naru, she didn't speak to him the whole time, they went to a small restaurant, Naru refused to go to the ramen shop, Minato could see the pain in her eyes and changed the topic.

"So, Naru, how are you doing there?"he asked.

"I'm fine..."she said shrugging and nibbled her food.

"Are you feeling better from the mission?"  
"Yeah, I need to get my bandages changed after this..."she said then yawned.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"he asked and smiled, she paused.

"No... I'm fine..."she said and looked down, he slumped slightly then smiled.

"Okay..."he said. "So, you battled a rogue huh?"he said.

"Yep..."she said and toyed with her shirt sleeve, Minato tried to think of something else to talk about, but he was drawing a blank.

Minato paid the bill and sipped at his drink, he cleared his throat and sighed. "Well, Naru, I wanted to-"  
"I'm sorry but, I'm really exhausted..."she said and stood up. "Goodnight d-... uh...night.."she said and walked away quickly. Minato slumped a little, he noticed she had a hard time saying goodnight to him.

Naru walked away from her father, she paused then walked home, she was suppose to go to the hospital but, there was no need, she healed almost instantly, a special clan power. She sighed and walked inside and sighed at the quiet place, she walked inside and changed, she pulled the wraps and bandages off and noticed a large cut, she got in the bath and relaxed, she heard a noise and Kurama came in and smirked.

"You're finally back."he said.

"Yeah..."she said and sighed.

"You're hurt..."he said, she nodded. "Go to the hospital..."  
"I heal fast."she said and sighed and began to think.

"Something is bothering you..."he said.

"Something weird happened on the mission, I don't understand..."she said.

"What?"  
"I was in this ice dome like thing and the person set it for senbon to shoot out and stab me... it happened and suddenly my chakra spiked, my eyes throbbed, and the needles and the ice dome shattered, shot away from me and shattered..."she said.

"Hm..."Kurama said.

"What do you think?"she asked.

"I think you need to explore a little."he said and smirked and left, she looked at him weird but sighed and let it alone for a bit.

Naru got out of the bath and dried off, she braided her hair back and changed into her pj's, it was a gray tank top and orange shorts.

She walked out of her house and walked down the roads through the houses looking at the empty building, she remembers her family being around.

The Uzumaki compound was not as large as the Uchiha compound but it was fairly large, there was a large house in the center that was for the leader of the clan, Naru's grandfather, that's where she and Kushina would stay sometimes, in the middle of it, was an open area that was all grass and had a Koi fish pond. There was another fairly large building that was the training building, there was a small market place, there was a small playground for the children there.

Naru walked through and looked around remembering all times being in there, she leaned against a tree that was in the playground area, she looked and saw a carving, it had her name in it and her cousin Karin's, with two others, Naru moved away and blinked back the tears. She walked to the main house and saw a flicker of a fire, she pushed the door open and saw it was the meeting room, there was a candle lit and flickering a little.

She walked up and picked it up, she noticed the floor out of place, she walked over and down, she looked at the room and saw some scrolls on a shelf, masks lined the wall, and there was a large scroll that was opened up, she walked up and began to ready.

Her eyes widened as she continued to read, she heard steps and turned pulling out the kunai hidden, Kurama stood there, she sighed and gulped and turned back around and looked at the scroll some more.

"Did you know about this?"  
"Yes... I've been here since the beginning!"he said and smacked her head, she yelped and glared at the human turned fox.

"All of this..."she said, Kurama sighed and ran through signs, she glanced at him as a scroll appeared.

"This, is from your mother... it was the last thing she said..."he said, Naru looked at him shock and confused. "She summoned me before she died... had me transmit it on to paper for her..."he said.

"So... you know who did it?"  
"No... when she summoned me, no one was around, she had me do this then disappear... I just heard the steps and shouting..."he said looking down, Naru's lip quivered, she sighed and sat down and opened the scroll.

_My dearest Naru,_

_I'm taking my last breaths now, the clan has been attacked. _

_We know why, it's our heritage, our kekkei genkai, many have wanted this power over the years but were unable to get it. We let our guard down._

_I know you are going through a rough time with everything, but remember I am always with you, in your heart. _

_Things will be tough, but as a mom all I can say is hold on, don't give up, and don't lose who you are, or your purpose in life. That is what I wish for more then anything, you don't become a meaningless tool to be used by others. _

_Now I have to tell you about your clan, we hid much from you, wanting to wait until you were older, but I guess that's not going to work. From this point on, you are the sole remaining survivor of the clan, you have a heavy burden on your shoulders now, which is why I pray you don't lose yourself. _

_The Uzumaki clan is feared for many reasons, not just our fiery tempers. _

_Uzumaki clan has the ability to unlock the power of the most powerful doujutsu in the world, the doujutsu that created the other two doujutsu;Byakugan and sharingan. These eyes are called the rinnegan, each clan member can unlock the power, but usually only one small part of it. _

_It's a very rare, rare thing to happen if you unlock them all, we tested you when you were very young, you are the one who can and will unlock the full powers of the rinnegan. _

_You're life will be that much trickier with it, but remember with power comes sacrifice, you can't get power for free, always remember that. _

_It's almost my time, I have made Kurama promise to protect you and serve you like he did with me, you and he are now one. He'll explain it all. I wish I could spend more time with you my sweet Naru. _

_But sadly fate doesn't want it, before I forget in the meeting hall, there is a hidden room of all the forbidden possessions of the Uzumaki clan, no one knows about it, only blood of an Uzumaki and a special jutsu will allow you in... even if the place would be destroyed, it will still stand. _

_The scrolls and masks are your responsibility, I know you will protect them and do what's needed. _

_I love you so much my princess, and as always don't forget, I love you and I will be with you no matter what. You are destined for greatness, have Kurama teach you his jutsu. I know you can. _

_Love mommy. _

Naru put the scroll down and began to cry vocally now, she sniffled and covered her face and cried, Kurama stood there in silence as Naru cried over her mothers last words. She buried her face in her knees and gripped the scroll tight and continued to cry for a long while until she couldn't cry anymore. She sat up and glared out silently, Kurama looked at her eyes, they held determination, anguish, and darkness in her eyes, she stood up slowly and let out a shaky breath and set the scroll down on the desk and sighed again.

"Kurama..."she said.

"Hm?"  
"Teach me..."she said, he nodded.

"I will..."he said. "What will you do though?"  
"I'm going to avenge my clan and my mom."she said and walked out, Kurama caught the darkness more in her eyes now, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright."  
"I'm the clan heir, I wont rest until the people responsible, are dead."she said and walked out, Kurama looked at the room and put the light out and followed her out and watched the room shut and seal up, glowing with the seal of the clan then going normal.

* * *

WAAAAAA I have gotten like no reviews!  
This is a fav story of mine but no one is reviewing! :( I'm gonna cry!


	7. The chunin exams part 1

_**REVIEW :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The chunin exams. **_

A month quickly passed for Naru, she begin to train with Kurama in his jutsu's and learned her clan's jutsu, she was shocked and amazed at everything.

She heard knocking on her front door, she wrapped the towel tighter around her body and walked out, she opened the door a little and peeked out, Kakashi and Sakumo stood there, she held back the glare.

"What?"she said.

"I haven't seen you for a week... I've been worried..."Kakashi said, she sighed.

"I've been busy."she said and shrugged.

"Did we come at a bad time?"Sakumo asked.

"I was getting out of the shower, I'm freezing, can we make it fast?"she asked.

"There is a team meeting tomorrow at noon."he said. "The red bridge."he said, she nodded and started to close it. "We're planning on having a spar today? If you want..."Kakashi said holding the door open a little.

"No, I'm busy with my own."she said and shut the door locking it.

Both Hatake's sighed and left the compound, Sakumo stopped at the entrance, Kakashi turned and looked at his father.

"What?"he asked.

"I just have a bad feeling..."he said. "She didn't seem the same... even after the news, she's just...different..."he said. "I'm not sure how..."he said.

"Do you think something happened?" "Oh, I'm sure something happened, but what? I don't know...her eyes...they just...weren't the same..." "What do you want to do?" "I'm going to talk to Minato, you need to give your ninken a bath."he said glaring, Kakashi slunk a little then chuckled and walked away. "I took away your Icha Icha so you can't slack off!"he said, Kakashi turned and glared at the man, he smirked and disappeared, Kakashi grumbled and headed home to give his ninken a bath, if he ever wanted to see his Icha Icha again that is.

Sakumo knocked on the hokage door and walked in after, Minato looked up at him and smiled then looked back down and continued to write.

"Minato, we need to talk..."he said.

"Hm?"He said and put his pen down, Sakumo sat down and sighed.

"Have you talked to Naru recently?" "...No..."he said and gulped, Sakumo held that question off for later. "Why?" "Well, Kakashi and I just went to see her...she's...different." "She's been different since the news..."he said.

"Minato."he said, the man nodded and sighed. "There was just something off, what I noticed, her eyes... they held darkness.."he said, Minato cocked his head. "Something is wrong with her, I think you need to do something..." "It's awkward now... we went out for supper after the mission and we had nothing to talk about, it was quiet, awkward like I said, it's just..."he said and sighed then look a drink of fizzy water.

"You had a hangover this morning didn't you?" "A little one..."he said.

"You need to stop."he said. "If you want to be there for your daughter."he said.

"What can I do? Give me something, I don't know..."he said, Sakumo sighed and thought a little, he perked up and snapped his fingers and smiled. "Alright, you get these things..."he said and made a quick list and gave it to Minato, he read it and blinked confused. "I'll take care of the rest. Bring it to my house tonight."he said and smiled.

"Okay, I trust you."he said, Sakumo chuckled and disappeared.

Sakumo walked into his house and heard a yelp, two of Kakashi's ninken came in and shook off, putting water everywhere, Kakashi came in and glared. "Did you tell them to give me a hard time or something?!"he said.

"Kinda."he said and smiled, Kakashi groaned and pulled them back outside and used a quick jutsu and dried them off and came back in drying himself off with a towel. "We got a job tonight."he said.

"Huh?"he said.

"We're getting a, picnic, thing together..."he said.

"Explain?" "We're gonna get the team, Minato, us, Tsunade and Jiriaya and we're gonna have like a nighttime cookout, campfire..."he said and smirked.

"For?" "Naru, just to get her out of the house... Minato is getting everything we need, we're setting it up behind the house here..."he said, Kakashi nodded. "You're in charge of getting everyone else here, I'll deal with Naru. It's going to be at 8:00."he said, Kakashi nodded and started to work and clean the yard up for tonight.

Kakashi found himself walking into the Uchiha compound, he nodded at a few Uchiha's and asked where Sasuke was. He found the boy training with Itachi in the hall with Fugaku watching closely, he turned and looked at Kakashi and nodded, Sasuke spotted him and stopped.

"What's up?"he asked wiping his brow.

"We're having a small, cook out thing..."he said and shrugged. "It's to get Naru out of her house...she's different, so we're hoping this will help."he said, he nodded.

"What's going on?"Itachi asked.

"My dad noticed it, her eyes were just...different...she's a little nastier... anyways we're hoping maybe this will help."he said and smiled.

"What time?"Sasuke asked.

"8:00."he said, Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be there."he said and nodded again, Kakashi nodded and left with a wave and hunted Sakura down and told her as well. He found Tsunade in the gambling house and told her, she agreed and of course he found Jiriaya peeping at the bathhouse.

He got home and slunk down, he heard noise and saw his father setting up the area for the fire pit, he walked out and helped him out.

They both slunk down and sighed, sipping at some water, they summoned their ninken so they can join in the fun. Minato showed up at 6:00pm with a bunch of bags of food, drink and supplies, they set it up and waited around until the others showed up.

"I'll be back."Sakumo said and walked out with a wave and Aki ran out after him wagging her tail, Sakumo smiled and followed.

He walked to the Uzumaki compound and opened the door, Naru came out and glared at him. "Ever heard of knocking?" "Yes, its the way of announcing you have a visitor."he said smiled, she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What?"she asked.

"Come on."he said, Kurama came out in his fox form.

"Where?" "Just do it, or I'll make ya."he said and smirked, she glared at him.  
"I'm busy, I don't have time for whatever." "You don't even know what it is."he said and smiled.

"Don't care."she said and turned, Sakumo moved fast and grabbed her flinging her over his shoulder and holding her tight while she squirmed. "Put me down!"She snarled and struggled.

"No." "Sakumo put me down!"she snarled.

"Excuse me?! It's Sakumo-sensei."he said, she growled and struggled. "Struggle all you want little lady, you're coming with me."he said, she growled. "Kurama?"he said, the fox followed him out and looked at Naru, she was struggling still and yelling for Sakumo to put her down as he walked down the street.

"Where are you taking me?!"She snarled.

"Some fun." "I don't want fun! I want training!"she snarled.

"Well, tonight, you're having fun."he said and chuckled. "So get your pouting out now."he said, she growled and hit at his back, he chuckled and bucked her a little, she coughed hard when the air was knocked out of her lungs a little.

"Teme."she snarled.

"Watch your mouth."he said and walked to his house and walked in and walked back and set her down, she growled and huffed.

"Naru!"they said, she turned and looked at them, a smile threatened to appear, she gulped.

"What's going on?" "We just decided to have a little cook out."Sakumo said. "Let's have some fun."he said and smiled, Sasuke created a fire and they started to cook the food, Naru sat there and smiled a little as she sat there listening to them all talk and laugh, Kurama laid next to her eating his own food, she began to eat her food, Minato came up and sat down, she looked at him and chewed.

"So, Naru, I've been wanting to...talk to ya..."he said and chuckled rubbing his head. "Um, it's kinda..."he said and sighed. "I don't know how to say it..."he said.

"Just say it..."she said, she was drawn out by Kakashi snarling, she saw Aki running with Kakashi's food, she giggled a little at it as he started to cook again and he noticed his own ninken heading to follow Aki's example.

"Don't even think about it..."he growled.

Naru let out a small giggle then sighed and continued to eat, Minato sighed trying to find the right words but froze every time.

Before they knew it, Sasuke and Sakura were passed out on the grass, and Naru was passed out with Kurama next to Minato. They put the fire out and Sakura woke up and left, Kakashi set Sasuke on the couch and let him sleep, Minato yawned and picked Naru up gently and carried her inside and set her down on the couch and sat down with her and fell asleep, Sakumo and Kakashi went to bed themselves, happy that their plan had worked.

Naru woke up in the morning and looked around, she was in her room at the Uzumaki compound, Kurama curled up next to her, she sighed and sat there. _I know it's weird but, I kinda wished he would of stayed with me today..._she thought then got up waking Kurama up, he yawned and stretched.

"You're up...Sakumo took you home this morning."he said, Naru nodded a little, he caught the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Is it weird, that I wished dad would of taken me home and stayed until I at least woke up?"she asked.

"No, even if you are growing up, he still is your father, plus you just recently lost your mother, it's only natural..."he said, Naru nodded with a shrug and sighed walking out to make breakfast. "Don't forget you have a team meeting at noon."he said, Naru looked at the clock, it was only 10:00am.

She set out to making breakfast then cleaning herself up, being outside almost all night with fire, she was dirty and couldn't wait for a bath.

She took a long, hot shower, cleaning her whole body then her hair until she felt refreshed and awake, she came out and nibbled some more food then started to get dressed, she stopped looking at her outfit she had been wearing and stopped, she looked at her other clothes then smirked and changed again.

She walked out of her house and headed to the red bridge, it was almost 1:00pm by time she arrived, Sasuke looked in shock at her new look. She wore a sleeveless gray zip up shirt that had a high collar, she had blue pants on and a belt that laid on her hips crooked, it held two pouches of weapons and her tanto, she had arm guards that went up from her wrists to her elbows, her hair was down and her bangs were held back by a purple clip.

"Whoa, what's with the new look?"he asked, she shrugged and leaned against the bridge and sighed.

They waited around for over an hour, Naru growled and huffed, she sat on the railing leaning against the pole and closed her eyes meditating.

Finally Kakashi appeared on top of the bridge and smiled, he gave his usual two finger salute with his "Yo!" and eye smile.

"You're late!"Sakura snarled, he chuckled and jumped down.

"This time I have a real excuse.."he said and smiled. "I have recommended you all for the chunin exams."he said. "These are the entry papers."he said and held them out. "Take them, sigh 'em and bring them to room 302 on Friday."he said. "That's it."he said and smiled, they took the sheets with their names on them.

"So what do these exams entail?"Sasuke asked.

"It'll test you on everything..."he said and smirked.

"You're not allowed to tell us huh?"he said, Kakashi chuckled.

"He doesn't know..."Naru said, he sighed. "They change all the time."she said and sighed, she put the paper in her pocket.

"Nice new look."he said, she nodded with a hum and sighed, she stretched. "Good luck, and I will see you later."he said and disappeared.

Naru sighed and walked away, Sasuke jogged up and walked with her. "So what are you doing?" "Probably get some food then get training."she said.

"Can I join?"he asked. "I need a break for a bit.."he said and sighed Naru shrugged.

"The food, sure, the training, no."she said, he shrugged and nodded and continued on with her and Sakura followed suit.

They went to a small restaurant and sat down talking a little, Naru was pretty much silent through the whole lunch, they paid together then walked together.

"Leave me alone!"a boys voice cried, they rounded the corner and saw Konohamaru, the grandson to the third hokage, in the arms of some boy dressed in all black and had a wrapped up pack on his back that was almost as tall as him and purple make up on his face.

"No way, you wanna bump into me?!"he snarled holding the kid by his scarf, a girl stood behind him smirking, she had blonde hair that was pulled into four ponytails.

"Why don't you put him down?"Sasuke said.

"Who's gonna make me?"he growled. "I thought Konoha had top notch ninja's, they all look like a bunch of little brats, we got some time to kill, let's go."he said and chuckled.

"Whatever."the girl said.

"You'll pay if you do."Sasuke said, his sharingan blazing and he held kunai out, Temari blushed a little, The boy holding Konohamaru raised his fist to punch him, suddenly he gasped as a blade was pressed against his neck. "Put him down."Naru whispered, he let Konohamaru go, he glared at the girl, Temari growled and went to punch her, Naru grabbed her fist and twisted it, she gasped and shook in pain, Kankuro went to move but the blade was pressed tighter, he gulped.

"Kankuro, Temari what are you doing? Back off."a voice said, they turned and saw a boy standing upside down on the tree, he had deep red hair, teal eyes and large black rings around them, his skin was really pale too. "You're an embarrassment to our village."he said, Naru looked at him and almost shivered slightly at the killer intent leaking off the boy.

"G...Gaara! But... you just... uh...see what happened was-" "Shut up."he said.

"Right..."he said and gulped, Naru moved the blade away and released Temari's wrist, she grabbed her wrist and held it in pain, Naru stepped back. "I was totally out of line."he said.

"I'm sorry for any trouble my brother caused."Gaara said looking at Naru, she nodded a little. _He's got an evil look in his eyes..._she thought.

_This one is fast, she was able to sneak up on Kankuro and block Temari at the same time... this is one who isn't normal..._Gaara thought.

"We didn't come here to play games, let's go."he said and disappeared and reappeared next to them.

"Right..." "Wait! Why are you here!?"Sakura said stepping forward.

"Duh! For the chunin exams."Temari said.

"You still need to prove it, let's see your passport." "Who do you think you are?! I don't have to show you anything you little brat."Temari sneered.

"Wait! Who are you?"Sasuke said stepping forward.

"Me?"Temari said blinking her eyes.

"No, you with the gourd on your back."he said, Gaara turned.

"My name is Gaara of the desert... what about you?" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."he said.

"And you?"Gaara said, Naru blinked, she snorted.

"Naru Uzumaki."she said, Gaara nodded and left.

Naru snorted and walked away from the team, Konohamaru ran up and touched her, she turned and looked at him.

"Thanks..."he said. "For the save..." "Hm."she said and walked away.

-*o*-

Minato looked at the irked chunin pacing his office back and forward, mumbling and cursing.

"I can't believe he said they were ready!"he said.

"Iruka, please calm down."he said, Iruka growled and thought about earlier that day.

"_Kakashi, you start."Minato said, the jounin sensei's and chunin teachers from the academy were gathered in the meeting hall of the hokage office, Sarutobi stood in there with Minato listening, the chunin exams were starting and they were getting the students who would be participating in them this year, Kakashi stepped forward and held his two fingers in front of his face. _

"_I lead team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naru Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and now I Kakashi Hatake recommend all three for the chunin exams."he said, Iruka gasped a little, Kurenai came up and did the same. _

"_My team is number 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, and now I, Kurenai Yuuhi recommend all three for the chunin exams."she said, Iruka sighed a little, Asuma walked forward and did the same thing._

"_My team is team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi and now I, Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three for the chunin exams."he said and stepped back._

_All the jounin and chunin murmured at this, it was the first time in a very long time that rookies would be taking the chunin exams, Iruka growled. _

"_Hold on just a minute now."he said and stepped forward, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma turned, Minato looked at him. "I had everyone of the 9 students just named, I know their skills and abilities, I know they all have great skills but it's too soon! I think they need more experience before they tackle the chunin exams... if they try now, they are sure to fail."he said. _

"_When I became a chunin, I was half the age Naru is right now..."Kakashi said, knowing Iruka was close to the girl. _

"_Naru is nothing like you!"he barked. "Are you trying to destroy her?!"he said. _

"_Well, they're always complaining about not having hard enough missions, my team has completed C-rank missions and an A-rank mission."he said. "Maybe if they flunk out of the exams this time, it'll be good, a little pain is good."he said, Iruka's face almost turned red in anger. _

"_What did you just say!?"he snarled stepping closer to Kakashi. _

"_Nothing fatal of course."he said and smirked. "Seriously, relax Iruka, listen I know how you feel, it's very personal for you and it upsets you but-" "Alright Kakashi, enough!"Kurenai said. _

"_Actually Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this... he needs to understand, they aren't his students anymore, they're mine."he said, Iruka growled. _

"_These exams could destroy them and you know it!"he snarled. _

"_Enough!"Minato said, they looked at their kage and sighed. "Iruka, you made your point, now drop it and meet me in the office later today."he said. "Let's carry on."he said, they turned and began the meeting again. _

"Iruka, I know you are concerned..."he said. "But even I say they are ready... you need to just relax and take your kage's word."he said, Iruka sighed and nodded a little. "I believe they are ready and will pass these exams."he said and smiled at the man, he sighed and nodded a little.

"Yes sir..."he said and bowed then left, Minato turned and looked out the window. _I wish I was as confident as I sound..._he thought.

~o0o~

That Friday, Naru walked to the academy and found Sasuke and Sakura outside, they nodded at her and walked in together, they walked down the hall and saw a large crowd gathered murmuring, they walked up and moved to the front, a boy wearing a green jumpsuit and had a bowl cut and huge eyebrows was kicked back by two kids standing there smirking, Naru glared at them a little instantly recognizing them.

"The chunin exams are lot tougher then this, if you can't pass here, how can you ever hope to pass these exams?"the one said.

"Let's go, Sasuke, Sakura."Naru said.

"But we're here..."Sakura said.

"Are you really that dimwitted?"she said, Sakura snarled. "We were just on level one, and suddenly going up one flight of stairs, were on the third floor?"she said, Sakura blushed a little. "Izumo, Kotetsu, why don't you drop your little henge then drop the stupid genjutsu..."Naru said, they gulped and everyone watched as the sign changed from 302 to 202, they whispered and looked at the girl.

"That's the last Uzumaki, I heard..." "She's pretty cool..." "I heard her whole family was murdered..."voices whispered, Naru snarled a little and her hand twitched to go to her tanto, she let out a breath and sighed, she walked away from them followed by her team, Izumo and Kotetsu changed to their normal look and sighed.

"She is different..."Izumo muttered, Kotetsu nodded watching Naru walk away.

"Wait!"a boy said, they turned to see the boy who got kicked back before standing there. "My beautiful flower, may I know your name?"he said looking at Sakura, she groaned.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."he said, she shivered a little as he said her name. "I love you."he said, she gasped and flinched back with a sneer.

"No way, those eyebrows are just too freaky!"she said, he slumped a little and whined.

"What's your name?"a boy walked up, he had pale purple eyes that reminded Naru of Hinata's, he had long brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, he looked at Naru.

"None of your damn business..."she sneered and turned away. "Come on."she said and walked away with Sasuke and Sakura.

"These exams are going to be fun this year..."Kotetsu said, Izumo nodded.

"For us, probably not them."he said and chuckled.

The team walked down the hall and found the room, Kakashi stood there by the door, they walked up.

"Kakashi-sensei.."Sakura said.

"I'm glad to see you all showed up."he said.

"Huh?" "These exams can only be taken by teams, had one of you not shown up, I couldn't of let the others in."he said.

"Why didn't you tell us?"Sakura asked.

"Because taking these exams are based on a single choice, yours, if I would of told you that, you would of done what the others said."Kakashi said, they nodded.

"Go on in."he said and smiled opening the door, they walked in and he wished them good luck and shut the door.

They froze as they stared at all the people in the room, there were hundreds of them, many were older them, they gulped and talked quietly.

"Naru..."A quiet voice said, she turned and smirked at Hinata standing there.

"I didn't know you were taking the exams..."she said.

"Y...yeah...I want to wish you good luck..."she said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"You too."she said.

There was a loud pop and a man stood in the front with a bunch of chunin behind him, Naru recognized the man as Ibiki Moreno, leader of the interrogation and torture department, he had scars on his face, he was built and tall and completely scary, the first time she saw him, she was had been 8, she had been playing in her dad's office and he walked in giving a report, he had looked at her and she started to scream and cry because he scared her so much, but she found out he was nice, just looked and acted tough sometimes.

"Sit down you dogs!"He snarled. "Trade your signed papers for your seat number."he said, they all gave their papers and sat in their seats, Naru ended up by Hinata and she didn't even know where her team was.

"This is the first part of the chunin exams, a written test."he said. "We'll be testing your knowledge."Ibiki said and smirked. "But first, we have rules, listen carefully, I wont repeat them and don't ask any questions."he said, they all gulped and listened. "Do not turn your test over until I say, the first rule is; you each start off with 10 points, for each one you get wrong, you lose a point... so if you get three wrong, your final score will be 7."he said writing it on the board. "Second rule, this is a team test, whether you pass or fail will be determined by how many points in total you have."he said. "You can get a score of 30, that is the highest.."he said.  
"What?! Why is this a team test!?"Sakura yelled.

"Shut up! You don't have a right to question me!"Ibiki snarled, she slunk down blushing as a few laughed at her. "The third rule is, anyone caught cheating, you will have 2 points subtracted from your score every time you are caught.."He said writing it too. "As shinobi trying to achieve the level of chunin, be worthy of the title."he said.

"The final rule."he said, they all paid attention. "Anyone who doesn't get any of the questions and gets a zero on the test is disqualified with their teammates."he said, they all gulped and whispered, Ibiki smirked. "The test will last for an hour, alright...BEGIN!"he said, they flipped their papers over and started to read the questions.

_Written tests, still my weakness..._Naru thought and sighed. _Alright, let's try it..._she thought. _First one, decode this message...screw that... number two..: Line B, seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters... for enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance... show...your...work...are you fucking me!?_Naru snarling in her mind. _How the hell could I possibly- that's it!_she thought, she glanced around at the chunin keeping their eyes on them all the students to see them cheating, she formed some one handed seals slowly and closed her eyes.

"_Kurama, can you hear me?"she asked in her mind. _

"_**What?"**_

"_I'm doing a written test and I can't figure out one damn question...can you help me?"_

"_**Sure..."he said and focused his chakra into Naru. **_She opened her eyes and they were blood red, she blinked and looked at the test and read them. **_"This is easy!"_**

"_Maybe for an entity!"she snarled, he chuckled. _

He lifted her pencil and began to read the first one and decode it all quickly, then moved on to the rest of the questions, Naru watched from in her mind as Kurama did her whole test for her, she smiled as he finished number nine. _**"There you go! Good luck on the 10**__**th**__** question. **_He said and Naru took control again, she smirked and put her head down, she glanced at Hinata still working, she moved just right so Hinata could see her paper, the girl smiled and gave a small nod at her and copied her work.

Suddenly a kunai flew out landing on a paper, they gasped as they called out the number saying he had been caught 5 times and was failed and they were dragged out.

"Number 23 fails!"

"43 and 27 you also fail!"they announced, they kept calling out numbers and Naru gulped, her heart beating hard as numbers were called out, hoping Sasuke and Sakura weren't caught at all.

"Alright!"Ibiki called. "It's time for the 10th question!"he said, suddenly a hand went up.

"Excuse me, but I gotta go pee!"Kankuro said, a chunin stood and handcuffed him pulling him out.

A few minutes later Kankuro came back in and walked past Temari and discreetly threw a piece of paper on her desk with the answers on it and she finished her test quickly.

"I will now explain the rules."Ibiki said.

"Man, it's quiet without the team..."Kakashi said sitting down in his chair across from Asuma and Kurenai.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll probably be seeing them soon."Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Why?" "I heard, their first proctor is Ibiki." "That sadist!?"Kakashi said and chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"Kurenai said looking between the two.

"You're new that's right..."Asuma said. "Ibiki, is in a word, a pro..." "At what?" "He is the head of the interrogation and torture, he knows how to screw with your head without ever laying a finger on you, he knows how to get in there and have you begging for mercy..."he said and smirked, she gulped and looked at them shocked.

"Rule number 1, you must decide whether to take it or not."he said.

"Choose!? What happens if we don't take it!?"Temari yelled.

"If you choose not to, your points will put down to 0 and you and your whole team fails."he said. "One more..."he said and smirked, they murmured and waited. "If you choose to take it and you answer incorrectly... that person will lose the right to ever take these exams again."he said, they all gasped in shock.

"But wait!"Kiba said and stood up. "There are lots of people who have taken the test before!"he said snarled.

"Well, I guess you are just unlucky..."he said and chuckled. "I wasn't making the rules then, but I am now."he said and smirked, they gulped, many shaking in fear at the man.

Suddenly the boy next to Naru raised his hand and stood shaking. "I can't! I wont take it...I'm sorry!"he said.

"Number 50, 130 and 111, you all fail."he said, they all left the one looked depressed.

As the clock ticked more and more raised their hands giving up, Naru sighed and leaned back. _He's trying to get in our heads..._she thought. _Hopefully Sasuke and Sakura will have some backbone and figure out it's a trick..._she thought. _This is taking forever...can't we just pass..._she thought and huffed a little, she raised her hand and she heard some whispering.

"How long are we going to drag this on?"she asked, Ibiki looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "I didn't just sit here for an hour getting a headache to give up now..so why don't we just move on..."she said. "We're ninja's aren't we?"she said. "Ninja's aren't suppose to give up when things get tough or scary..."she said and leaned back, Ibiki smirked.

_She's grown in a fine young woman... but I wonder how long she'll stay like that..._he thought, he looked around at the room and saw everyone's fears blasted away, there still was 78 students left over.

"Well, then, I just have one thing to say..."he said. "Congratulations!"he said and smiled, they whispered confused. _Knew it.._Naru thought.

"What do you mean?" "I mean you all have passed the first part of the exams!"he said and chuckled. "As chunin, you are suppose to be able to gather information anyway possible..." "What about this 10th question?"Temari asked.

"The 10th question was what I asked, will you take it? Those who gave up were not fit to be chunin, chunin must know how to keep going even if the stakes are high..."he said and united his hatai-ate that covered his head, he had scars and screw holes in his head. "As a ninja, information no matter who small could cost your village much, and you must know how to persevere even in tough situations..."he said and covered his head again. "I'm proud of you all and good luck!"he said.

They chuckled and talked about everything, suddenly one window smashed in and a black banner shot in with a blur and was opened and a woman stood in the front, she wore fishnet outfit and skirt with a tan coat, she had purple hair in a ponytail.

Ibiki shook his head in annoyance. _Not this one..._he thought.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING OR RELAXING! NOW FOLLOW ME!"she yelled, Ibiki peeked out as everyone looked at the crazy woman.

"You have horrible timing Anko..."he whispered she sweat dropped and chuckled, she cleared her throat.

"I am Anko and I am your proctor for the second part of the chunin exams! Now let's go!"she said, they all murmured and got up slowly and followed the insane woman.

* * *

newest chapter, I got some reviews. I want more of 'em ! please?


End file.
